Vampires
Vampires used to be humans but were cursed by the demons, whether they brought this upon themselves or if the demons had intended for this to happen hasn't been discovered yet. History After a certain group of humans separated themselves from the others they found themselves lost. Of course they didn't want to be reigned over by brute strength alone and decided to leave the main group behind. They searched for a long time, surviving on whatever they could find.They settled somewhere along the coast far away from the others. Settling for their leaders wasn't a hard task either since they chose the ones who led the riots and managed to organise everyone as one group. These leaders were Nyx, Versum and Azerrad. Their land seemed promising because no one had ever ventured here or so it seemed. After a few months they started to find strange inhumane objects. Some claimed these were left behind by the demons while others denied this and told them to leave it be. When the first harvest came in sight the trouble began as their crops were completely useless after being harvested. They didn't have any food left for the winter. Meanwhile Versum had smuggled some of the objects into their small village. They had to fall back to hunting and gathering other forms of food during winter time. However this left some without food. After the first few deaths had taken place, from starvation, the people started to riot again. They wanted more food and demanded for the leaders to attack the other group of humans for food. The leaders did not agree with this and managed to calm the crowd by granting them their reserves. Another few days went by in peace, bodies kept showing up but this time it wasn't just starvation that could be seen on them. Some body parts were missing and bites seemed to be taken out of them. They could only think of this as cannibalism and so they swore to find anyone who was disfiguring these bodies. In time they found the one who had caused this fuss and executed the man. Sadly that didn't seem to help as more and more of these bodies started to show up but for some reason the population in the village didn't decrease. The bodies weren't as disfigured as before either, some bite marks could be found on them but that was all. However sooner or later the body count would suddenly stop as if no one was hungry anymore. The leaders were left speechless when one day they stepped outside and no one was out. They decided to check the houses for signs of life, finding them upon entering the first one. This wasn't the type of life they wanted to find as the residents instantly attacked the three of them. With the last of the human residents gone this village had now turned into a village of the undead, inhabited by the so called Vampires. They mainly hunted on the humans from the main group although this became harder since civilisation blossomed and cities slowly started to appear. They had to set up rules such as to kill their victims so that they couldn't tell the tale. In time they moved into the darker parts of the city where they could live a decent life in the sewers of their previous village, far away from the capital. Their skin being sensitive to the sun to a point where if they stayed in it for too long their bodies would burn. The previous leaders remained as well to now keep the vampires together and make sure no one found out about them. Vampires seemed to have another ability which was the downfall of some of them. They were able to take memories from their victims. This was another reason for them to not kill randomly as taking that many memories in all at once could turn them insane to a point where they'd commit suicide. Up until this very day no one's aware of the threat that is lurking beneath the city. Abilities and characteristics +Slightly stronger and faster than humans, this also depends on age.(Can't be older than 360) + Steal memories but can't pick which ones, usually fresh or strong ones. + Can eat and drink normal food but doesn't gain anything from this it only makes them more hungry for blood. + Doesn't have a heartbeat since they're undead but if they do drink enough blood their skin can feel warm. + Can use magic. + Sensitive to the sun and light magic.